Deceiving Dark Warlock Take Me
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: While visiting a new place not knowing of the creatures of horror tales that lurk in secret, A man named Ryxtel gets attacked by a dark warlock. Later the two meet again, but the new normal male in Ryxtel's life isn't what he seems. What will happen once the closet of secrets opens? Oc x Cannon
1. Character Log

Character Log

This is for finding the main characters' description easier when having to read it again.

Don't skip any chapter after this log, or you're going to get lost. Rated M which means there's going to be smut between the story. If you don't like smut then don't read.

Yaoi included don't like it, don't read.

Name: Vanitas

Series: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Sexuality: Bi

Appearance: Vanitas is tall standing at 6'2 with light pale like slight tannish skin. His body is ripped with muscles for having a skinny frame. He has golden colored eyes, and has a good looking face with strong features. His hair is short with a whild spiked up style. Over the years his bangs have gotten way longer as the spikes keep their state of style. He has gothic punk clothes for his attire. He usally wears a lot of bands on his upper arms, and ripped styled clothes. For his pants during the summer, and spring he wears his pants cut at the knees instead of the shredded knee ripped pants. He wears a black skull on a arm sized choker, and chains on his pants the bands all look like chains, but aren't. He wears black socks all the time with his low boot like regular shoes. The choker is worn on his right upper arm not neck.

...…

Name: Ryxtel Maldrie [Ryx-tel, Mal-drie]

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Sexuality: Bi

Species: Human

Appearance: He's light skinned, his face has a small chin, a small nose, slightly high cheek bone, A cute face with everything fitting in place. His eyes are lightish, dark blue. His hair is short, slightly not that long, spikey, bright red hair with the bangs slightly hanging in his face, but out of the way on the left. He's 5'5 in hight, skinny, he's also slightly muscular. His clothes are a short sleaved black jacket with a hood, a light, but slightly dark blue shirt under the opened jacket, black knee pants, black socks, and stripy shoes with light blue laces that are black, and white. this is his first outfit.

He mostly wears a black with very short sleeves, but wasn't a shirt with straps either. It was a little ripped designed at the neck hole in the front. He wore black plain pants with red streeks, black socks still, and black shoes. With his hair restyled to it being still spikey, and his bangs hunged on the left side, but the spikes are going in a different direction than usal, and the back in a pony tail making it go spikey opposite to the rest of the hair. For the bangs were wavy with spikey design to it. This is his second outfit. He favors this one more over the first one above.

Personality: Mainly that nice guy sort of way that's shy, he hates to fight with anyone in either or verbal, or with fists. He puts his hands in his pockets, and walks off, or stays quiet when he's angry, or annoyed. He's loyal to friends, and tries to keep everyone happy as much as he can. During social stuff he often stays almost invisible from standing in, around a corner on the wall. He's a bit of an loner type person. If he choosed to be in sports it would be a hockey player that watches out or his teammates when tackled, and only passes the puck instead of going or a shot at the goal. He isn't one to play for the win, but to only have fun playing the game. If he must fight to protect he will do so. In yaoi pairings he prefers to be the girl.


	2. Part 1

Yaoi don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: The cannon characters belong to Square Enix and Desney

Part One

Cue Narrator

This place we begin at is an city that has not so tall buildings everywhere, and has a suburb like theme in more places then one.

Outside the city is the woods of dark colored dead looking trees that are still breathing that never have leaves on their branches, or on the ground.

There are two cemeteries. one is medium large that is located in the outskirts between the tree area, and the city. The other is a bit smaller that is inside the city limits.

This place has some secrets in its sociality, A unknown Order that's kept from their neighbors of the living.

What kind of order you say? Well do you believe the creatures from our Halloween fantasies are real, if not then my friend pull up a chair 'cause you might faint from what I'm about to tell you.

The said creatures only known to show up around Halloween roam these grounds in secret. Yes those known as creatures of the night is what we're talking about, Vampires, werewolves both with, and without fur, ghosts that are allowed to choose to be good, or evil, Witches, and Warlocks can choose as well, walking mummies, and others.

Yes gasp in horror my friend the whole collection of what we have created in our thoughts are in breathing proof of realism. All of them except zombies 'cause the race is out of commission by those in charge of the creature world.

Yes my friend breathe somewhat easier, There will be no zombie invasions at all. In fact if any of the creatures of the night does any invasion on the humans it will be count as treason leaving the said creatures to be hunted both by humans, and their own kind.

What are the creatures doing here? Living their own life of course, and they have a ruler in power as well, but a bit different from what we're used to.

THE creatures in power are called The Three Top Rulers, or The TTR. Most think at first it's only three single creatures in charge. Either not bothering to think of what type, or they think too much on what the said in charge creatures' types are so much they get dizzy. The TTR are divided by three groups.

Ha you seem to be getting dizzy thinking about it too huh my friend? Don't worry I'll tell you.

The first is of Witches n' Warlocks, the second is of Vampires n' Werewolves, the third is of Mummies. If any of the groups, or all should fall then the ghosts as second in command take over.

The creatures of the creature world don't have it as easy as you think.

Yes they don't my friend 'cause some of the living knows the secret of their existence, and are hunting them down. Every kind of creature has a hunter even the ghosts don't have it easy what with the living trying to put them to rest as they say.

Do some creatures fall for humans? Well it is done sometimes since the rulers didn't banned it. Which makes this place more interesting 'cause who doesn't want drama in the mix?

With that all said, Are you up to speed now?

Well good 'cause we must be going.

Ha, Where you say?

We're taking a closer look.

Narrator fades Out

…..

Rextel was currently wearing his second outfit that was all black in color basically, and this is the one he has his hair up in a ponytail in the back. He was in the car of a someone driving him to the city. He was excited to be in a new place. He looked out the very tented windows. He saw they were at the edge of the woods entry way.

The car paused. "Alright get out."

Ryxtel was confused since he was at the woods not the city. He just looked at the driver. "You sure? We aren't at the city yet." He had a slight medium voice.

The tallish male driver nodded, "Yes I'm not going any further then this kid now get a moving, and watch yourself this place is more dangerous then it looks."

Ryxtel was also told that he should take the weapon given to him, and use it when he first sees anything that doesn't look normal.

It was 'cause of the town Ryxtel came from that they ended up getting to the trees first then the city. HE had came from the south.

The red haired man was soon thrown out the car from the driver wanting to get out of there.

Ryxtel had no time to utter anything, but a shout.

The car squealed as it drove off in a speedy hurry as it disappeared in the distance.

Ryxtel had skidded on the ground, and got a bit scratched up while the car left.

"Ngh.. ugh" Was the sounds Ryxtel made as he carefully got up from where he landed. HE dusted off the dirt off his scratches quickly to avoid them stinging any longer.

Ryxtel did what the driver had told him to do which was to quickly bandage, or cover up any cut,or scratch he gets.

The scent of blood was why for the advice from the stranger.

Once Ryxtel finished he looked around seeing nothing much, but the ground , and trees. he thought the scenery looked odd since it wasn't even fall, and there was no leaves anywhere. THIS was more odd since it seemed like the trees never change around here.

Ryxtel looked to the weapon that had been given to him. He was shocked to see the small gun, and the pack of ammo for it. He had never used a gun in his life. He stored the object in his bag after making sure to check what the man told him about the safety lock for it finally understanding what he ment by that after closer expection..

Ryxtel looked to the entry way of the trees, and bravely went in with the flashlight at his side since it looked kind of dark in there. His goal for now was to get through the woods, and get safely to the city after passing the cemetery along the way that the driver had spoke of.

Ryxtel hoped for his life that he didn't run into anything 'cause at the moment he was defenseless.

A gun was useless in the hands of those who can't use it.

Ryxtel heard bats in the distance here, and there. It wasn't night, but it was sure dark enough in the trees that it didn't seem odd for the bat screeching.

Ryxtel walked with the flash light on,and tightly held it as his body showed how much the object was wished not to be dropped, or lost. He may had walked bravely into the dark, but he was in a dangerous spot right now.

Some time had passed since his journey into the woods had begun. Ryxtel's grip on his flashlight was still pretty tight. He had seen nothing, but trees, and heard some sounds in the distance.

He soon saw some houses, and signs of life here, and there staying out of their sight. Ryxtel thought he was going mad from what creatures he just seen.

A house of a bunch of adult ghosts living their own life, and laughing. Across from that house was some furry were-wolves having fun in the front yard as the family was saying good by to the dad.

Ryxtel saw some other creatures too, and was very scared right now as he continued to stay out of sight as much as he could.

Ryxtel had walked some more in the time that just passed as he was now in a area of just seeing trees again. He had felt followed for some time now after seeing some more creatures in their town living life normally.

In some parts of the woods some light of the sunlight had shown.

In a dark section of the woods Vanitas had been chilling in his front yard when he had seen a speck of something passing by. There were some lights on in his house's section.

He had gotten a much better look after following, and getting a closer view of this attractive human.

Vanitas seen his chance at last in one of the sections meant for hunting, and scaring, he waited a little then pounced.

Ryxtel screamed, or shouted as something attacked from behind, he had tried to smack the large object with his flashlight. He had no idea who, or what it is from how fast it was.

Vanitas had gotten hit, and stood back, he smiled at the challenge of his victim. He was a warlock which is what a male magic caster was properly called. He turned his finger nails to claws with his dark magic then attacked once more to dig his claws into the human's back.

Ryxtel looked at the thing in fright as it had stood back. He saw now it was human, but the guy must not be a human like himself if the guy showed up here. He stared in a trance, and watched the other male do something as his nails turned to claws.

Ryxtel soon screamed as the guy attacked his back feeling those sharp claws dig into him. He felt himself thud on the ground again. His mind stared into the guy's face hearing himself make sounds of pain. He felt his blood leak from where the pain signals were coming from.

Vanitas smiled as he had him now as he loomed over the man's body. He looked into the male's face which made the smile grow more.

Vanitas smiled as he ran his hands all over the human that now had his shirt up, and used to tie his arms up above the head. He had pulled down his pants too while his hands roamed.

Ryxtel's mind watched his body be stripped, and heard himself gasp a lot.

Vanitas continued his game as he touched more slipping his tongue right inside his entrance after opening his legs wide, and held them apart as he explored, licked, and let his tongue run everywhere he could reach.

Ryxtel heard himself scream, and his mind felt the pain from his legs being held so wide, and from his back. He made more sounds as well. He panted, and gasp a lot as the sounds kept coming out.

Vanitas continued to screw with his tongue as it thud against his spot deep inside licking it as well.

Ryxtel heard more screams, groans, panting, and gasping from himself. He felt pain from his legs most of all. He tried to struggle now from the pain as he tried to run.

Vanitas growled, and scratched him with his claws again each time the other male struggled, and moved to try to escape.

Vanitas rushed a little as he plunged his crotch into the other male's entrance moving fast, and hard pounding, and scratching with one hand as his right leg held the free human's leg open while his left hand continued to hole the other leg.

Ryxtel heard himself scream loudly as he felt so much pain, and continued to scream as he tried to escape feeling the claws on him. His legs were pinned, but still his body tried to move even though his brain was saying to stop moving, or the claws will never stop.

Vanitas had pulled out to rub against the other male's crotch, and went back inside him to thrust as hard as he could. He licked, and bit the rest of his victim's body not leaving marks. The claws still continued as he saw the other was still trying to escape.

Vanitas continued to move for a long while.

Ryxtel screamed, and made other noises for all that time, he panted hard, and his crotch kept having his release ruined. his body had been shoved upward, and pulled back down to feel his hips against his thighs He threw his head back screaming loudly, and said nothing that whole time. His body had finally stopped trying to escape. The squirming only seemed to make that smile grow on that face. He wailed loudly as he felt close again. He panted some more..

Vanitas laughed that trademark one from the series he had first arrived in. He grabbed the crotch again, but harder this time as he went super fast, and pounded harshly as he soon enough released inside him, and kept moving as he leaked out.

Ryxtel wailed, and screamed very, very loudly, and panted, and gasped, he stayed awake through it all.

Vanitas kept going loving the sounds the human made, and as he finished releasing he soon thrusted very hard after letting go of his victim. The body under him was shoved upward, and away as he pulled out. He sat there on his knees admiring his work before dressing the human.

Ryxtel heard himself say, "Ugh!" As his body moved upward, and away from him. He heard himself, and the other breathe hard, he flinched as the other dressed him.

Ryxtel soon felt his body get up, and run with the flashlight, and bag close to him fully dressed, shirt down, and all being completely covered once more. He ran, and ran not knowing where to go, but his body kept running.

Ryxtel's mind only saw what the flashlight shown which was trees, and more trees then felt himself fall again hearing the flashlight tumble on the same ground his body now layed on.

Ryxtel heard himself breathe hard as he saw he was outside the woods at last. The sunlight was at that point of almost getting ready to set.

Then everything went black for Ryxtel after that.

To be continued...

…

A / N is below

Hello everyone I am adding another story to my to do list in my writing stuff.

Look to my profile for more options in feedback stuff.  
Profile Also has forum links for those that rp.


	3. Part 2

Yaoi don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: Cannon characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Part Two

Ryxtel woke slowly as he stirred, he heard himself groan, and didn't feel too well. He didn't remember what had happened as he saw the night sky, and noticed he was outside the woods. All he could remember was that part before he entered the woods up to going into the said group of trees.

Ryxtel tried to stand up, and almost fell again as he started to walk to the city ahead, but he had to go through the cemetery first. His flashlight was useless 'cause the moon's light was enough for him. He was a bit too out of it to express fear right now.

Ryxtel walked for a while now as he kept blinking not knowing that he was bleeding still. The cemetery was where he soon entered, and noticed how large, and quiet it seemed.

A bat, or two screeched above him as they enjoyed the night. Ryxtel soon heard a voice.

"Don't go that way, follow my voice. I'll lead you out of here safely." The voice sounded young, and male like.

Ryxtel almost passed out feeling something catch him, and led his body in another direction. He was walking on his own with a little help from his young invisible guide that was humming very softly.

The humming was nice to Ryxtel, he almost fell asleep twice as they walked through the medium large cemetery.

Things looked kind of colorful for an cemetery as it was a mix of both scary, and decorative. Ryxtel looked to the source of the humming seeing nothing, but fog in the moonlight.

Ryxtel heard the voice say, "We're almost out just a little farther."

Ryxtel's mind almost blacked out again, and heard other voices in the distance saying someone's name as they searched for the said person. The three voices sounded familiar. Maybe the ghosts he had seen in the woods earlier.

The pull feeling on his body seemed like it was trying to hurry them a little. Ryxtel tried to ask why, but his voice seemed too tired to work.

The voices of the new comers seemed to be getting closer.

The humming stopped, and soon Ryxtel was too much softly shoved out the exit of the cemetery.

Ryxtel made a oaf sound as he landed on the ground again getting some new scratches from it which meant the scent of fresh blood.

The voices were saying, "Hey you smell that?" said a deep male voice. "Yeah blood." Said the leader which had n average male voice. "And it's fresh too, Boy I'd hate to be that poor sucker." said a medium toned male.

"Um why's that?" said the guide's voice, knowing why, but asked, so the human got the hint to run.

Ryxtel was trying to get up as the voices spoke of vampires, and were-wolves being attractive of the scent of fresh blood. The vampires wanting to suck the body dry, and the wolves eating the rest.

The vampires started to come as they approached by foot.

Ryxtel heard their footsteps. His body tried desperately to move. He soon felt their hands reach for him. His body tries to swat the hands away, but they were too strong. He gasped feeling them rip his shirt being in a hurry to get to his bleeding cuts, and scratches.

Ryxtel heard his shirt be torn to reveal his upper body, he couldn't find the strength to move anything, so he couldn't see them prepare to feast imagining the fangs being in full view. He felt them start to bite over the open cuts. He heard himself gasp, and shout as more then one set of teeth were nipping harshly. He felt more then just blood was being drained from him. He was in pain as they continued to suck, his sounds he was making grew louder.

Some of the vampires were plasma suckers, and some were the usual blood suckers. They enjoyed his sounds since it makes humans more weak. They had eaten almost three quarters before suddenly they were lifted up into the air, and tossed harshly by dark magic.

Ryxtel had felt them let go, and heard the sounds of them landing far from him. He felt so relieved, but his moment of terror wasn't over yet. He tried to move. He felt so much pain, and was so weakened. His body managed to stand, but barely. He ran, his bag, and tattered shirt at his side.

As soon as the human left the scene the group of vampires that had found their selves landing lighter then expected looked angrily at the spellcaster, who had ruined their half of the hunt.

Vanitas stood there furious himself as a dark fire ball floated in his right palm. He had a wide evil, or wicked smile since he enjoyed a fight.

The group of vampires, and hidden from view the group of were-wolves shut up their anger at the sight of one of the more powerful of spellcasters, and the darkest of them in their presence. The ghosts were thrilled to watch the group get in trouble. All the ghosts except one, the youngest of their ghostly group.

The cries of the vampires in fright as the fire balls, and dark lightening started to be fired at them filled the air as everyone fled in a panic.

To others the lightening was red, and black in color as it showed in the distance. The powerful magic looked extreamly strong. Full of dark feeling, and emotions of an villainous person.  
As they were far enough there was explosions heard as Vanitas gave them a beating for chowing on his victim. Letting them live, but not without feeling the same pain as that human they feasted on.

The sound of Vanitas' laughter could be heard once he had completed his task of torment.

Ryxtel had finally made it past the city's entrance, and felt so much relief that the terror was over now. His mind saw black again, and barely heard the voice of the man that caught his falling body.

!

A different day Ryxtel started to stir, he heard his body breathe, and say, "Ngh.." Then groan quietly, his eyes blinked as his vision soon cleared. He had no memory of what happened between waking up after passing the woods to passing through the city's entrance after entering the cemetery. He had no idea how his walk through the woods, and cemetery went. He looked around the room barely being awake, and soon tried to move being startled by a hand resting itself lightly on his upper chest.

The nurse said, "Easy there, don't try to move. Your body still needs to rest a bit. You're in a hospital room. You've been out for a bit of days due to blood loss, and some plasma being amiss."

Ryxtel was a bit surprised where he was, and how long he had been out. "...H-How long.."

The nurse seemed happy to hear him speak, "Shorter then a week, You passed out on a cop coming into the city. You think you can answer some questions for me?"

Ryxtel almost fell asleep listening to her, he noticed the cords hooked up to both of his arms as he tried to raise his thumbs.

The nurse asked his name, and other things. Ryxtel answered as many as he could, "I don't know what happened through the woods, and cemetery. What are these cords hooked up to ma'am?"

"The ones on your chest is for watching your heart rate. The ones to your arms is hook up to an I.V, and the bags to restore the loss of both plasma, and blood. Thank you Ryxtel now try to rest a little I'll be back to check on you later." The nurse then left the room closing the door behind her.

Ryxtel was so tired feeling wiped from his adventure of returning to this world. His eyes closed again as he properly slept falling asleep like a light listening to the beeping of the heart watcher machine.

An familiar young ghost, and a dark being like monster had watched through the window at different times.

Vanitas teleported himself into the room once getting the location down from his watcher. He walked over to the bed smiling, and ran his hand in the now named human's hair. Having had gained all that info his creature of negativity heard. He played with Ryxtel's hair more, and watched him sleep soundly for a while then moved his hand away gently to get up from the chair he had sat in that rested by the bed.

Ryxtel had stirred, and saw the backside of the man in black, and chains leaving. "..Who are..yo-"

Vanitas had moved back to the bed to lean down to kiss the other male. His kiss was soft, and gentle as it could be as he shared his special kind of kiss that makes either male, or lady easy to control, and later crave for more of it.

Ryxtel felt weaker as he moaned in the kiss forgetting what he wanted to say. "..Eagh.." He passed out from the pleasure.

Vanitas pulled away quietly laughing, "Sleep well Ryxtel we'll meet again." He then stepped away from the bed once more to teleport away.

!

A bit of time had passed Ryxtel had recovered, and is living in a place of his own now. He got a job to keep him busy, and the city was quite different for sports. The city as one of the teams against the college related schools. He went for hockey whatever field they would be on except one. Roller skates, on ice, or the blacktop. He didn't go for field hockey. He Had wondered this whole time, who was that guy that had kissed him? He hadn't asked any of the nurses. His memory still had blank spots in it. He still hasn't seen that stranger this whole time, and he didn't catch the guy's face during their kiss.

It was currently the weekend, and Ryxtel was playing at a ice hockey game being a good player. His team was losing a little, and the coach was a bit jumpy as well as their captain.

Vanitas had been watching Ryxtel via his negative monsters that his body can create. He had a friend in the city he lives with when wanting to be apart of the living crowd. He was apart of a rock band that did metal songs at times. He had craved the human, he had waited for him to recover, and set up a life in this city. This seemed like the perfect time to reenter his favorite human's life, so he came to one of Ryxtel's games, and sat in the crowd watching his cute body move on the ice.

Ryxtel looked to the crowd, and saw some new person he hadn't seen before, but the chains were familiar to him. He slipped as he got tackled by the other team.

Vanitas smiled as their eyes connected, and longed to kiss those lips, and touch that body again.

Ryxtel, and the other person slid as the coach yelled, "Ryxtel get back in there!" He seemed distracted though.

Vanitas smiled even more, and used a little of magic to slow the two down to a stop while making sure no one noticed.

Ryxtel was glad he didn't get hurt too badly from the tackle not knowing what really made him stop sliding, and avoiding hitting the wall. The other guy seemed pissed that he didn't get hurt as much as intended. The two got back up on their feet, and returned to the game since the puck got stolen by one of their teams. he looked back at the hot stranger not helping himself to look at other things, but his eyes kept returning to his face.

Ryxtel's other teammates shouted to him.

Vanitas continued to smile wide at him in a line like one. He waved to Ryxtel trying to hold off from getting hard.

From another attempt by his teammates Ryxtel finally was smacked back into the game.

Vanitas watched some more, but his cell vibrated in his pocket, and he had to leave as he left from his seat to go outside the building making sure to be hidden from sight.

When Ryxtel looked again the stranger was gone, and thought of hoping to meet him again to ask for his name.

His captain shouted, and gave a shove, "Snap out of it small fry we got a game going on here, and if you screw this up you'll know what will happen later."  
Ryxtel finally was pushed back into focus on the game, and the event continued as it should be.

Their team had won by a slight chance thanks to him. Ryxtel knew his bully like teammates were going to get him for this later.

!

At a empty place behind a big house the hockey players were giving Ryxtel a beating as he tried not to shout too loudly, or the pain would be worse. The captain of their group was the most angered by the performance from Ryxtel today. Ryxtel landed on the ground hard making sure his face didn't get too badly scratched, "Ugh!"

"You want to interact with the crowd then let us give you an interaction you won't forget!" The captain said, and the team pounded on Ryxtel even more, and harder.

Ryxtel shouted in pain trying to block their punches. He couldn't keep quiet anymore, and the captain was about to hit him seriously hard after shouting for him to shut up. He closed his eyes, and prepare to try to block it.

"What the-" Is what came next though, and Ryxtel opened his eyes to see the team get socked by the stranger proving that his muscles weren't just for show.

The teammates landed hard on the ground, and ran off with no words said 'cause their mouths were too hurt.

Ryxtel looked over himself to see his arms were bleeding a little from what he had blocked. His body felt sore as he sat on the ground. He tried to stand, but got up a little too fast for his body, and fell.

Vanitas watched the crowd leave, and then watched Ryxtel check himself. he soon caught him in his arms. "Those assholes hurt any bones?" He was holding the shorter male gently, and protectively.

Ryxtel made a sound as he was caught, and held in his strong arms. he stared into his face for a moment. "Um no just got up too fast for my sore body. My bones are good." He noticed his hands were resting on the stranger's upper chest as his face had been against his collar bone.

Vanitas smiled at the news, and purred as he noticed where his hands were resting. He was about to re-claim those lips, but a drop of blood reminded him that his favorite human was bleeding. he picked him up, "let's get going before more blood escapes that cute body of yours."

Ryxtel had stared into his eyes, and loved the purr. he almost got hard before he spoke. He mewed when picked up by this hot stranger. "Ok" He rested his face against his body sighing happily.

Vanitas held him closer smiling, and took him to his car that was parked across the street around a corner to their right.

Ryxtel closed his eyes being happy, and safe, he had almost fell asleep a few times during their walk to the car.

Vanitas smiled, and soon put Ryxtel carefully in the back seat after opening the door. He grabbed some bandages from the pocket in front of Ryxtel. He started to clean the scratches up since his car was a first aid kit basically. Then started to wrap up the bleeding arms.

Ryxtel looked at Vanitas as he worked on his arms. He smiled at him, "Ugh.. Thanks..." He was trying to keep quiet when being cleaned up. He felt a little more relaxed as his arms were wrapped up. He leaned back in the seat, and almost closed his eyes.

Vanitas moved to kiss his forehead, "Don't mention it those punks had gotten what they had coming to them." He tied the ends being careful as he made sure they were tight enough not to loosen up, but not too much.

Ryxtel smiled at the kiss sighing happily, "I'm Ryxtel what's yours?" He continued to hold out his arms for him.

vanitas finished up the bandages, and put the rest away. He soon looked to him, "Vanitas my miss now you had a hard day rest a little I'll take you home."

Ryxtel put his arms down when the wrapping was done, he felt a big relief from finally figuring out who came to visit that day he first came to this city. He nodded, "Sure that sounds nice." He tried his best to hide the blush from being addressed like that. It felt a little turn on-ish for the other to act like he was already his girl.

Before Ryxtel got a bulge in his pants he told him the address of where he lived.

Vanitas laughed quietly to the reaction, and blush. He kissed his lips with a quick peck, "Got it sweets." He closed the door, and went around to soon sit in the driver's seat.

Ryxtel gasped from the surprise peck, feeling those lips again was the proof he needed that this was the stranger that kissed him that day. He put his seat belt on then leaned back again blushing, and smiling.

Vanitas chuckled at the blushing dork in the back, and started up the car after putting the seat belt on. The car soon drove off as it headed to Ryxtel's house. The radio was playing hard rock music that was quietly blaring.

Ryxtel stared at Vanitas smiling madly, and listened to the music, he fell asleep as his body dozed off on him during his moment of admiring the hot man driving him home.

Vanitas smiled as he glanced to the back seats in his black car with the headlights looking like glaring eyes. He continued to drive from the stop sign pausing moment.

His phone soon vibrated, and Vanitas answered it frowning from who it was.

"Hey.."

"Hey? I've been trying to get a hold of you. You know when our practice time is? We got a gig tonight, you forget, or what?" said the other male on the other side of the line.

Vanitas continued to listen to the music, and drive, "Yeah I know, and we just practiced a little ago, and I still got time before tonight."

The male on the other line started to yell a little since they still needed to practice some of the songs.

Vanitas just hung up after saying, "See you at the show." He continued to drive, and glance at the sleeping cutie in the back.

To be continued...

A / N is below

Yes, who was Vanitas talking to over the phone, was it a NPC, Oc, or a Cannon?  
Look to my profile for more options in feedback stuff.  
Profile Also has forum links for those that rp.


	4. Part 3

Yaoi Don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: Cannon characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney.

Part Three

Vanitas kept driving, and glancing at the snoozing other male in the back seat. He had a line of a smile on, but the vibrating phone beside him was what had made it disappear though.

"Hello"

"Hey there you planning to show up for The Meeting right?"

The voice was male, and Vanitas knew what he meant.

Vanitas frowned, "Youusual meeting to ..mainly.. make sure all of us are still breathing?"

"Yeah that meeting that's going to be occurring at an place you were at earlier today."

Vanitas frowned, "You shouldn't be watching my every move it might get someone hurt." He said quietly.

"Every dark spellcaster needs an eye on them, so you will be showing up after dropping off your human pet, yes?"

"You called, and I answered. That's enough proof that I'm still alive. I'm never invited to those things anyway." was Vanitas' reply

"Before you hang up you should know that we will come drag you here if you're not here after dropping that human off. Who knows, we might just have some fun with him too. Yeah we know what you're doing hun, so show up, or the human gets hurt."

The phone hangs up on the other end.

Vanitas growled quietly, and sped up a little without knowing it.

Ryxtel had stirred from his nap to feel the car going a bit too fast. He heard himself make a noise, "You alright? The car is going quite fast."

Vanitas slowed down after hearing the soft voice from the back seat. "Yeah, You had a nice snooze there cutie?" He glanced at him smiling an line of one as the car was almost at the other male's house.

Ryxtel tried not to blush as he smiled back, "Yeah, I didn't mean to pass out though."

"It's fine, you needed to rest. We're almost there unfortunily." Vanitas frowned some

Ryxtel frowned now that he knew Vanitas couldn't stay for a bit. "Yeah, indeed.." He looked down.

Vanitas soon parked the car in Ryxtel's driveway, and unbuckled the belt to lean over to kiss the other male gently.

Ryxtel moaned in the kiss, and threw his head back a little to kiss back letting Vanitas have control. His legs felt like opening, but he kept them closed.

Vanitas enjoyed the kiss feeling the urge to enter that good entrance of his. He kissed that special one to the other's lips.

Ryxtel moaned louder in the kiss, and felt his entrance burn from want. The kiss was making him sleepy though. He felt his body fell to the seat leaning into it more. "Ugh.." His mind saw black for a minute.

Vanitas smiled as the other male fell from the kiss into the seat. He watched as Ryxtel passed out for a moment smiling from his villain side enjoying itself. He soon put the keys on the other front seat, and got in the back to open Ryxtel's legs, and rest between them holding those hips again at last.

Ryxtel felt helpless as he felt the other male plant himself between his legs. He opened his eyes halfway panting quietly. "Vanitas..."

Vanitas smiled, and started to kiss his neck. His hands went under Ryxtel's clothes to feel that body again. One hand in the pants rubbing that hole he craved, and one up the shirt running around on the chest tugging on the right nipple to tease.

Ryxtel moaned, "MM.. Ugh.. Mmmm" He felt pinned against the seat with his arms resting to his sides. His entrance burned more causing him to grown in a moan like way throwing his head back.

Vanitas moaned quietly, and kissed his neck more as the hands played. The hand in his pants teased as an finger pressed to the hole not going in yet as it rubbed, and tapped against it.

Ryxtel opened his legs more screaming for him with want as his hole grew more excited. His hole felt like it was hugging itself which was driving Ryxtel crazy as he stayed still against the seat with his face growing red.

Vanitas enjoyed the other male's sounds, and wanted so bad to hear more. His hands moved to pull up Ryxtel's shirt to have it rest behind the other male's head pinning the arms downward since the sleeves stayed sticking to them. He pulled down the pants down enough to do what came next as the knees were held up bended slightly, and soon enough an hard crotch dived right into Ryxtel's entrance. It moved fast to hit Ryxtel's spot deep inside, and hit it over, and over again.

Ryxtel moaned loudly, and the sounds just kept coming as he continued to wail, and scream for him in pleasure panting. His flush was more red. "Vanitas! Oh shit.. Ugh, ugh, ugh, Mth.. Ahh..." His legs hurt from being held so wide, and the pain felt oddly familiar. "...Vanitas?...Ughhhh.." He mewed

Vanitas purred as he enjoyed himself rubbing his thighs as his hands held his legs wider. He moved harder in him making sure Ryxtel felt his feelings. He was moving more hard then fast for pace. he leaned down to suck his crotch, and nipples, kissing his body as well.

Ryxtel tried to hold himself from releasing, or bucking as the other male sucked his crotch. He only could wail, and scream the loudest he could from everything being done to him. His legs were hurting, but it was ignored 'cause of all the ramming, and pounding inside to his 'spot'. He rived from pleasure as he rested there on the seat with the belt off now. Taken off while being pinned by his own shirt. His arms felt some pain too as he felt like this pain was so familiar, but had so much affection in it this time. He felt himself holding back more wailing as his release was held back. "Vanitas!" He panted hard

Vanitas loved this moment he waited for, but it was so much better this time. he felt Ryxtel holding back as he sucked hard on his crotch pulling on it gently holding it with his teeth.

Ryxtel rived more, He couldn't take it as he was starting to loose his grip. He screamed more for Vanitas, and felt himself almost release. He made more sounds riving wildly now.

Vanitas kept going inside him, he continued sucking, and pulling on his crotch. He pulled off to kiss him on the lips.

Ryxtel panted, and almost lost his grip again, he gasped as he was kissed, he made a long sound, and the world went black on him again.

Vanitas continued to kiss smiling to how Ryxtel gave in, he put a hand to both of their members to squeeze tight. He groaned, and kept kissing. He used his right leg to keep Ryxtel's legs open.

Ryxtel's mind woke again as he felt his crotch being squeezed tight to ruin his release. The hand, and leg keeping his legs opened made him hear screaming in his memory. He kissed back panting through his nose. He pulled from the kiss to pant more, and looked down at himself to see there were no claw scratches on him. Just the bandages from earlier. His mind remembered where he was. He looked at Vanitas smiling weakly, and his eyes half opened.

Ryxtel's memory still had huge holes in it. He still doesn't remember what happened through the woods, and cemetery outside town.

Vanitas soon pulled out of Ryxtel, and pulled up Ryxtel's pants. He soon moved to pull the other male's shirt down. He kissed Ryxtel's entrance through his clothes before finally closing his legs, and rested beside him to his left. "You had fun?" He asked quietly as he rested from the excitement, not being as tired as Ryxtel.

Ryxtel continued to pant, he made softer sounds as the crotch in his hole had pulled out. He let the other dress him, and his arms felt relieved to finally be unpinned. His legs felt the same after being closed, he blushed to the kiss between his legs. Once the question was asked from his left side. "Yeah, It felt so good." He felt his body slide a little to the left, and the last thing his mind saw was his face pressing against the other's chest, or lower shoulder as he fell asleep right there.

Vanitas caught him as the other male fell asleep. He laughed quietly to the cute male, and leaned down to kiss his lips again for a moment as he held Ryxtel in his arms.

Vanitas soon got out the car from the backseat carrying an curled up Ryxtel to the front door. He grabbed the keys from the other male's pocket to get inside the house. He carried Ryxtel to the bedroom once finding it, and sets Ryxtel down on the bed.

Vanitas smiled at the other male lovingly after tucking him in under the blanket. He made sure the curtains were closed before kissing his forehead.

The phone vibrated in his pocket, and Vanitas softly growled after he stood straight from leaning over the bed's edge. He soon answers it, and whispers, "Yeah I'm coming, keep your pants on."

The voice at the other end said, "K hun, just checking in since you are taking awhile to say goodbye to your human pet."

Vanitas just growled, and hung up the phone. 'I'll take a while on you.' He said in his thoughts then looked back to Ryxtel for a moment of bliss to his bad late afternoon after the good time he had with the cutie resting in the bed. He wanted to kiss the other male's whole body lovingly, and snuggle, but he had a bit of things to do. His frown soon returned as he leaves the house leaving the key, and locking the front door behind him.

! !

Vanitas was again on the road, he had just finished filling up his car to have a moment longer before he met face to face with the man he had spoken to on the phone.

The phone vibrates again, "Yeah?" was Vanitas' reply.

"Hey where are you, we really need you here for last minute practice before the gig later." says the said friend Vanitas lives with when visiting the city.

"I'll be late, I have some things to do first." Vanitas said as he screeches the car during a turn to the right.

The friend replied again, "So in other words you won't be coming 'til the show. Alright, just be careful with watever you're doing out there, kay?"

"Will do, bye Axel." Vanitas made a kiss sound, and hung up.

Axel made an kiss sound back before the phone went click. He was worried about his friend having no idea his crush had an eye for someone else. he looked to the other male in the band, "He's not going to make it 'til later." The reaction from those words wasn't pretty.

Vanitas soon got out the car after parking it. He slammed the door shut, and had his unhappy face on as he walked to the front door after locking up the car. He was back at that big house Ryxtel, and his team were behind earlier today. He went inside to find other warlocks, and witches already there enjoying their selves around the halls.

Some went in hiding, and some were happy to see Vanitas here. "OO, who invited one of the badist of the bad to the party?" said a female known as Larxene.

Vanitas went down some more halls as he headed to the lower leveled ball room only being more annoyed 'cause of being threatened, and rushed to come here.

Vanitas soon made his entrance as he made some dark lightening appear as he swung the door opened making it make a boom sound from hitting the wall behind it. He gazed at the others smiling at their dred of his arrival as they sat, and stood around the large room with several tables. He dismissed the dark magic, and went over to the table where that man was as he soon stood in front of the short red haired man with an black wing on his left side which was named Genisis in his tight black clothing.

"Ah there you are hun I was about to call you again. Sit down I've been waiting forever to see you since last time." Genisis whined, and drank another sip of his drink.

Vanitas frowned more, and sat down staying on the other side of the table. "Quit your whining I said I'd come." He looked around to see a raspberry tea float over on a tray, and grabbed the cup to soon drink a needed sip after stirring the sugar around.

Genisis enjoyed seeing the dark haired warlock again, he soon whined, "Aw do you have to sit so far?"

Vanitas soon put the cup down, "Yes since I know you'll try to play with me. So are we good, I have somewhere else to be later."

"Oh no hun the party has only started, and what's wrong you already tying yourself down to that human pet of yours?" Genesis says sipping more of his drink.

Vanitas growled softly, "What if I am it's not your business of who I date." He said in only enough volume for the male across the table to hear.

"Oh I think it is my business though Van 'cause some others including me wouldn't like it if you left without screwing us first." Genesis said calmly

Vanitas continued to drink his flavored tea not saying a word. "I think I need a rest still."

Genesis smiled, "Oh really huh? Then let's get going to the upper rooms shall we?" He got up from the chair after putting his drink down. He picked up Vanitas from the chair without warning to teleport them.

Vanitas was greatly annoyed as he held his tea tight while they teleported.

Genesis smiled as the bedroom was in sight now, and soon placed Vanitas on the bed. He grabbed the drink to put on the nightstand.

Vanitas frowned at Genesis, but the feel of the soft bed made him calm down some.

"Aw is Vani enjoying the soft bed?" Genesis started to strip him of his clothes, and shoes leaving the underwear on, and stripped himself before tucking them both in bed.

Vanitas had almost fallen asleep, but the clothes being taken off made him stir. "Gen.." He warned as he felt the other lay beside him.

"Shh, Now now Vani don't want to ruin the moment do you?" Genesis says, and snuggles close. "Rest hun I'll be good for now."

Vanitas didn't like that, but he was hit by the sudden need to sleep. "Gen are you using a spell?" He was fighting with the strings of sleep.

"Nope it's all you hun." Genesis was being honest as he pet the other male's chest moaning girly like from feeling Vanitas' muscles.

Vanitas growled softly to the hand, He tried to move away from him, but he couldn't move any longer. He was losing to the fight with sleep. He made a soft noise of displeasure before his eyes, and body were falling asleep on his mind. It didn't take long for him to pass out right there.

Genesis smiled as he watched the other male pass out to rest, he continued to pet his chest moaning. "Oh Vani when you wake I'll make sure you have a wonderful time."

! !

When Vanitas woke he found Genesis lying on top of him, he growled still feeling groggy. He looked around for his phone as it vibrated. "Gen wake up where did you put my phone."

Genesis had fallen asleep while watching over Vanitas before being woken up. "Hm? what's that Vani?"

"My phone where is it?" Vanitas said as he noticed the dark sky.

Genesis put a hand to the other male's left jaw. "Calm down Vani you work too hard in the human lifestyle relax a bit more you still seem wiped."

Vanitas growled, "I can't Gen I...I need to leave.." He felt more tired, and the world was going dark once more. He tried to fight sleep off.

Genesis rubbed his jaw with an thumb. "Rest Vani you still need sleep."

"No I don't.. ngh.. I don't need sleep.. I.. I have things to do..." Vanitas struggled to stay awake, but it was so hard to.

"Shh, Rest up your body has been working so hard lately." Genesis continued to pet his jaw.

Vanitas tried to struggle, but he ended up passing out for a second time.

Once Vanitas was out Genesis moved carefully to grab the phone from the pants resting on the floor. He answered the phone, "Hello Vanitas can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?"

It was the other band member that was shouting to get Vanitas up the show will start in a bit.

Genesis just whispered a spell through the phone. "You will not bother him, you will all think there is no gig tonight." He hung up once the human on the other end confirmed the spell worked. After that the phone was put away, and he snuggled to Vanitas once more.

! !

When Vanitas woke he heard knocking on the door. He looked down to see Genesis snoozing on top of him again. He had more strength to move him now as he soon put the other male onto the pillow beside him. He got dressed, and opened the door to see Larxene.

Larxene pulled him out the room, and led him down many halls before finally stopping in a empty room with a couch.

Vanitas followed, but made sure to check that he had his stuff with him which he had indeed. He looked around the room.

Larxene made Vanitas lean against the wall, and started to run her hands all over him. The light skinned blonde with odd pigtails with no ties on them with blue eyes grinds on his lower half on the taller male compared to herself.

Vanitas looked down at her with a purr, He grabbed her big tits cupping them, and rubbing each side of her chest. He suddenly remembered the time, and paused to glance at his phone. He saw a text that said that they'll see him for practice tomorrow before the gig comes up during the night that day. He growled at what Genesis did. He looked at the time, and tried to pull from her. "I got to go I'll play another time. My human life job is being spelled."

Larxene whined, "Ok, but it better be a dam good ride. My place outside town on the weekend, got it?"

Vanitas purred, "Yes will be there." He gave her his special kiss, and left after letting her fall gently to the carpet covered floor.

Larxene layed there moaning to his kiss after he left her there. She couldn't move for a bit before going back to the ball room.

To be continued...

A / N is below

Hello again I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and for those roleplayers out there on my profile is a offsite forum link with its description.


	5. Part 4

Yaoi Don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: Cannon characters belong to Square Enix, and Disney.

Part Four

Vanitas just got back home, he had fixed the mess Genesis made, and ignored his calls for the passed hours of his gig. He had just got a text from Ryxtel saying he was sore, but ok, and eating something.

"Man I'm beat." Says Axel. The older bright red head of spikes with his hugging black clothes of pants, and a shirt that had straps for sleeves with a opened long sleeved jacket on with bright cat like green eyes, light skin of a very skinny frame crashes on the couch after him, and Vanitas came into their shared house. "Hey Vani do we still got time to order something to eat?" He asks the other male.

"Not really, but I can warm up a frozen pizza in the kitchen though." Vanitas says after coming back into the living room from changing his clothes. He didn't want Axel to get any hints that he had been with other people.

"Aw what a man you are giving me special treatment. Is there a reason behind this?" Axel teased, and patted his lap. "You look more beat then me come sit down for a sec would you?"

Vanitas frowned at Axel's teasing, but went over, and crashed onto Axel's leaning back body making a sound from the landing.

Axel wrapped his arms around Vanitas, and rubbed his back gently.

Vanitas purred, and moaned quietly closing his eyes for a minute.

"Aw you're enjoying the attention aren't you." Axel laughed quietly, and rubbed the other male's back more.

Vanitas enjoyed this, but had thoughts of Ryxtel in his mind, and was starting to drift off. "Mth I should get dinner going." He soon said trying to escape Axel's wonderful hands.

Axel let's him go, "Alright, don't take too long."

Vanitas goes to the kitchen, and starts to cook for the both of them.

Axel watched the other male leave the room moaning to that good looking body of Vanitas unaware of the other male that he was sharing him with.

After some time had passed Vanitas comes into the living room with a couple of plates under his left arm, and holding the pizza pan with mittens on. He set the food on the coffie table, and pulled the gloves off. He put the plates beside it. He already was grabbing a few slices for his plate.

Axel had been watching movies during that time, and smiled widely at the sight of Vanitas with the meat covered pizza. He kissed the other male's cheek, neck, crook of neck, and shoulder. He grabbed his own slices of the warm pizza, and set it on his own plate. He started to nibble on his food, "Mm this is good sweetie."

Vanitas just purred, and sat there by the coffie table on the carpet as he ate his own plate of food. He watched the tv as he ate.

Axel kept quiet letting Vanitas relax, and enjoyed the pizza. He knew that the other male talked very little after a gig. He soon grabbed another piece after finishing the first few. He could tell Vanitas was very tired, and after finishing his fourth piece the red head male went to the kitchen, and came back in a bit with some hot chocolate. He carefully set the two cups on the table. "There you go sweetie." He went back to the awaiting food.

Vanitas only moaned to the drink, and took a careful sip then went back to the food. He was on his fifth piece now.

The two enjoyed each other as they watched the horror movies drinking their hot chocolate, and eating their pizza.

Vanitas continued to ignore Genesis, and when the pizza was all eaten up, he took another sip then sat on the couch. He grabbed his phone finally to check on Ryxtel.

Axel just finished his food, and took a sip too. He soon grabbed the phone from him, and got in his lap to kiss him.

Vanitas kissed back, but he was a bit worried about Ryxtel since Genesis is still threatening to do something to him. He tried to grab the phone.

Axel kept it away, and gets up to pick him up from the couch to take him to bed.

"Axel..." Vanitas said as he was taken to the bedroom far from the phone. He quickly was deciding what to expose to the red head between his magic, and the fact he was with another male.

Axel put a hand to the other male's crotch, and started to rub it to tame Vanitas as he continued to move to the bedroom that was up the staires.

He wasn't easy to calm down, but Axel's hands always managed to do that as Vanitas moaned out quietly, and made a sound of defeat. For Axel his hands on him was an different version of his special kiss. "Axel..." He groans.

Axel moaned, "There that's it relax, and let me do all the work." He soon lays Vanitas on the bed, he gets on top of him to run his hands all over him, he starts to strip him, and himself.

Vanitas lays there panting, moaning, he couldn't do anything, and his arms were pinned down under Axel with the rest of his body.

Axel smiles, and purs, he sways his hips for him as their hips rubbed together, he started to kiss everywhere. In this pairing the red head was the girl, but he had the wheel at the moment.

Vanitas panted, "Axel... ahh." He groaned, he suddenly felt like someone was outside though. "Axel get off someone's watching."

Axel paused, and looked at the closed curtains, "No one's watching sweetie now shush, and let me un-stress you. You have a lot of tense muscles." He continued to kiss, and run his hands on the other male's body.

Vanitas wanted to struggle, but the hands took him again as he panted. He felt the person outside get closer to their house. He moved his hand to make a invisible dark barrier from that point which protected the cars, and house. He moaned out again, and kept making sounds from Axel's actions.

Axel soon kissed, and sucked Vanitas' crotch, he took his time going slow.

Vanitas moaned out quietly, "Axel that's enough playtime I'm going to pass out."

Axel heard his cue to stop teasing, and put Vanitas in his hole. He pulled off of him, got into position then kissed him on the lips deeply as he pushed the tip into his own entrance. He moved to make Vanitas go all the way in fast, and screwed hard. He made a ton of noise in their kiss.

Vanitas kissed back, and held his breath as Axel made him be swallowed whole into the red head's entrance. He panted through his nose, and kissed Axel gently as the red head moved Vanitas in, and out. He kissed Axel's lips multiple times to hear his noises.

Axel continued their moment of fun, he felt his crotch getting close. He let one arm go.

Vanitas grabbed Axel's crotch to squeeze it tight to ruin his release kissing fully, and deeply.

Axel screamed in the kiss, and made Vanitas slam as hard as he could before pausing making Vanitas sit there inside him.

Vanitas kissed harder, and felt himself release inside him. He groaned quietly, he made Axel move him in, and out a little more softly as he continued his release.

Axel made more sounds to the movement, and wetness in his entrance. The sounds being more quiet.

Vanitas soon pulled out when finally done, and kissed again before breaking the kiss. He layed there on the pillow panting quietly looking to Axel.

Axel made a sound when feeling Vanitas pull out of him. He panted hard, but smiled at him. He ran his hand in the other male's hair.

Vanitas was passing out, but tried to stay awake failing at his attempts.

Axel put their underwear back on, and smiled to his work of Vanitas falling asleep. He pulled the blanket on them after moving to rest on top of him.

Vanitas mentally watched Axel put his undies back on his body, he felt too sore to have Axel rest on him. He patted Axel's butt silently saying to move.

Axel got the hint, and moved to the left of him to rest on the pillow. He put an arm on Vanitas to keep him in bed.

Vanitas sighed in relief from Axel moving off him, he breathed a little hard softly as he finally passed out slowly.

Axel purred once he saw the other was finally resting, he kissed his forehead, and got up from the bed to check the other's phone.

Downstaires the red head found the message from Genesis, he frowned at the threat, and saw the multiple missed calls with the voice mails. He looked more in the messages seeing nothing from other contacts besides the ones from earlier when trying to contact him before the show. Thinking about it more Vanitas wouldn't have the number titled with a name, or even save the number under his contacts unless he knows the person face to face wise, and had important matters with them.

Axel was about to get annoyed, but he remembered that Vanitas is from outside of town, and calmed down. Vanitas does have an known second life, and all, but still though, who was this Genesis that acted like he could get away with treating Vanitas like that.

Axel was startled when the phone was grabbed suddenly, and looked to see Vanitas standing there.

Vanitas just stayed quiet looking to his phone. "I have to step out a moment, thanks for the relaxing fun we had, but my second life calls." He was fully dressed, shoes, and all.

"Vani you going to tell me what is this second life of yours someday soon right?" Axel says, and kisses his lips.

Vanitas kisses back hugging the other's slim hips tightly. He pulled away from the kiss. "I would, but that will just get you killed Axel."

Axel was quiet then said, "Then 'cause you're still low on energy I should drive you. It sounds like your other life is getting too dangerous to handle it alone."

Vanitas held him even tighter, "You can't come it will just make things worst, he just wants bed fun with me. It will be quick, and done with... for now."

For now?" Axel exclaimed, "How long has he been doing that to you?"

"Every meeting I'm not allowed to leave 'til screwing some of the members of the group that shows up each time." Vanitas says only that, and pulls away to leave.

Axel quickly moves to grab both sets of car keys, and grabs the gun he keeps under the couch. "Like I let you go alone now."

Vanitas pounces on Axel to bring him down to the carpet. "This is why I don't tell you anything. Now be good, and stay here."

"Fuck no I'm coming with you, and that's final!" Axel says as he struggles under Vanitas to keep ahold of the keys. "I'll make sure no one treats you like that!"

Vanitas had no choice now as he put a sleeping spell on Axel."

"What the.. no not now for the fun effecting me." Was all Axel said before he was out cold.

Vanitas grabbed the keys, puts the gun back under the couch, and takes Axel upstairs after texting Genesis to meet in the deserted empty park outside the other side of town.

! !

Vanitas gets out the parked car, and closes it. He locks it up with the alarm turned on as it sits there hidden from view. He walks the rest of the way outside the other end of town opposite of the way Ryxtel had arrived at.

"Hey Van! Wait Where you going?" says a voice.

Vanitas looked to see his other band member, and puts a spell on him that makes him forget a few seconds of what had occurred. He quickly gets out of his sight, and hears the member of his band wonder why he was there, and goes back the way he came.

Outside of town Genesis waits for him, and smiles when Vanitas was in view. "Yay you made it hun."

Vanitas continues to walk 'til he was in front of the other male. "Yeah I'm here let's get this over with, so I can have a proper rest."

"Yes let's get things started indeed." Genesis pounces on Vanitas as they stood by a hill that covered them.

Vanitas made a sound as he landed on the grass covered ground.

Genesis started to strip Vanitas. "Hey how about I be your first with that entrance of yours." He started to kiss his neck, and continued to strip him.

Vanitas struggled, "Mth… Yu never wanted that before." He made sounds to the kisses trying to get him off.

Genesis moaned to him struggling, "Yeah 'cause we were never truly alone like we are now, but after screwing you I'll switch." He continued to kiss, and run his hands all over him. He put his tongue right inside his entrance after pulling down the underwear.

Vanitas made a quiet wail, and struggled as he tried to move away.

Genesis grabbed his hips to pull him back, he started to move his tongue in, and out.

Vanitas tried to kick at him, but his spot being hit made him stop, "Ugh, ugh, ugh, Ahh Gen you ass!" He shouts, and makes more noise as his ass was being taken by someone he hated.

Genesis moaned to his sounds, and words. He continued to ram his tongue inside him. He tugged on the hole with his teeth, and sucked hard.

Vanitas screamed, and wailed, he threw his head back, and tossed side to side. He continued to make noises.

Genesis kept going loving his sounds, and watching his head toss about. he sucked more with his hands opening the other male's legs very wide then moved to shove his crotch right in him slamming as hard as he could, he started slow for pace.

Vanitas continued his sounds. "Ugh, at..ahh." He groaned to his legs being opened to wide for his body. He screamed loudly at what came next. "Genesis!" He squirmed under him, "ugh..mth.." He felt blood leak from his entrance, he didn't pant.

Genesis leaned down to lick the blood, and went right back into him to slam into that spot. "We can't have the scent of blood in the air now can we." He held his legs open as his crotch went thud deep inside. He went slow.

Vanitas continued to wail, shout, and scream from all this, he groaned from his back being strained from how wide his legs were opened. He tried to grab the other male's neck to strangle him.

Genesis leaned out of his reach, "Oh no Vani, You don't want to do that unless you want the pet to get hurt, do you?" He went faster in his pace.

Vanitas tried to hit him, "How did you?...ah" He was so angry, and in so much pain. He continued to make loud sounds as he was screwed.

Genesis smiled evilly as he had Vanitas at last, he leaned down to lick his crotch as he screwed his entrance. His hips slammed against the other male's, and his fingers rubbed his legs as he continued to hold them apart.

Vanitas continued to make his loud sounds, he tried to punch Genesis, but his arms couldn't reach that ass licking, and moving away each time his fist tried to hit.

Genesis continued to screw, rub, and lick. He went super fast, and hard in him, sucked his crotch hard, and he lifted his legs up to make the rear lean into him. He moaned, and thud with all his strength now.

Vanitas screamed loudly now to everything, he felt his entrance bleeding again, and he pre-released in his mouth.

Genesis moved his mouth to swallow it then licked his crotch clean before sucking it again, he was getting close, but held it a bit longer.

Vanitas wailed loudly to the sky now. "AAhhhh!" He felt himself crying unwillingly, and wiped them away when the other paused to lick him clean. He looked at Genesis with a nasty glare before he closed his eyes from the ride.

Genesis kept going feeling his crotch be soaked from the wetness of the blood, he wanted to wait 'til Vanitas released, but he was having trouble holding out that long. He tugged on the crotch with his teeth being gentle as he grunted, and made noises himself.

Vanitas panted hard now, but held himself back from releasing. He felt Genesis all puffed up inside him which made him cry out at last.

Genesis felt so much pleasure hearing Vanitas cry out like that since he never heard him do that before. He moaned loudly, and pulled off as he shoved as deep as he could with all his strength making his body be pushed up the hill releasing hard in him.

Vanitas cried out wailing loudly as he lied there on the base of the hill feeling so much pain, and he was still bleeding below. He couldn't move, and his crotch made a mess on his own body as he released on himself since it was pointed upward from the movement up this hill.

Genesis released for a bit as he watched Vanitas release on himself smiling wickedly, and released a little longer. He pulled out with a sharp tug, and licked the white cum on Vanitas.

Vanitas made a loud sound as the other tugged out. His hole was in so much pain, he made a quieter sound as he was being licked clean. he looked to his right closing his eyes not wanting to watch groaning, and whining from the action. He never whined either.

Genesis moaned to the whine, he continued to lick him off moaning. He tugged on his nipples while cleaning, and soon enough he licked the blood down between his legs after sucking the crotch clean.

Vanitas made sounds as he was tugged, and sucked on. he cried out as his entrance was being cleaned of the blood as he was still leaking from it. He was crying out unwillingly, and shouted as the white cum of the other male leaked back out. He was in so much pain.

Genesis whispered in to the phone to retreat without nabbing the pet, "He was really good tonight."  
There was a whine, but the voice agreed then hung up.

Genesis kept licking the bleeding hole. "Heh I guess I over did it I was real hungry sexually, but you did make me wait too long."

There was no other sound, but hard panting, and breathing 'cause Vanitas passed out unwillingly.

Genesis looked up after the blood finally stopped running from the other male's entrance. "Hey you doing alrigh- Aww no I really di go too far.. Well I'm too beat for being screwed anyway." he dressed Vanitas, and put his own crotch away. He picked him up carefully, and carried him back into town.

The hard breathing calmed down by the time Genesis put Vanitas down in the back seat to lay him back in the seat of the car Vanitas came in. "If he ends up canceling on her I will have shit to pay." He muttered to himself as he grabbed the keys. He buckled him in, closed the door, and got in the driver's seat. He drove Vanitas, and the car home. "Well if that happens it was so worth it." He says quietly, and enjoyed the soft hard rock music that came on when starting the car.

When Genesis got to the house Vanitas was living at he noticed the barrier was gone. He carried him inside after parking, and locking up the car. He unlocked the front door, and carried him upstairs to a bedroom that seemed empty.

"Vani is that you? You better be asleep in our bed when I get up there." says Axel from the kitchen.

Genesis stripped Vanitas of his clothes leaving the underwear on. He soon tucked him in, and teleported away with the last of his strength.

When Axel came back up he sighed in relief, but noticed something was up, and remembered what happened before passing out. "If you screwed him why do you have a scent of blood on you?"

! !

Vanitas stirred, and found himself leaning against someone, he looked up to see the bright red spikes, and the shower water was more noticed. He heard himself groan with a soft sound of pain. He mentally watched Axel clean him up with a scrunchy ball thing.

"You're awake.. that's good. Don't let anyone screw you like that again, got it." Axel was pissed from how hurt the other was from checking him earlier.

Vanitas was half awake, he leaned his face in Axel's wet droopy spikes, and tried to speak, but he couldn't say a word. He made a sharp gasp to his entrance being cleaned again from feeling soap down there already when he woke up. He buried his face into the other male's shoulder. A quiet shout leaked from his lips.

"Sorry just getting the soap off from inside you. Tell me everything once your voice comes back." Axel said, and continued to squeeze water from the scrunch ball thing onto his crush's body.

Vanitas wondered about Ryxtel, and closed his eyes feeling very weak. He was soon properly asleep.

When Vanitas woke again, he felt the softness of the clean bed, and the blanket being pulled to his shoulders. He made a soft happy sound.

Axel smiled, and ran a hand in the other male's hair. "Rest up sweetie." He soon lays down with him snuggling close without touching him knowing how sore he must be.

Vanitas wanted to check his phone, but his mind was already being pulled under by sleep. He was out like a light on the pillow.

Axel smiled sleepily, and took a nap knowing it was already morning.

To be continued...

A / N is below

Hello again I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and for those roleplayers out there on my profile is a offsite forum link with its description.


End file.
